Many users watch sports content (e.g., games, sporting events, etc.) at a remote location (e.g., home, a bar, at a friend's house, etc.), rather than the user being physically present at the sporting event. To view the sports content, users use an information handling device (e.g., a television, smart television, personal computer, mobile device, etc.). As technological advancement increases, the amount of information available to the viewer while watching the sports content on an information handling device also increases. Specifically, augmented reality techniques allow for insertion of enhancements (i.e., virtual elements such as graphics) into the broadcast video in a perspective that is consistent with the broadcast camera's perspective.
For example, a user watching the game on an information handling device, which allows for user interaction, can select a player and learn different statistics associated with that player. Some devices may insert statistics or other game related information onto the sports content or may alternatively direct the user to another information location (e.g., website, database, etc.). As another example, commentators may provide graphical inputs explaining a play occurring during the event. While explaining the play, the broadcaster may provide additional content, for example, by drawing circles or lines on a screen, which is then visible to the viewer of the content. Some information may also be inserted automatically by a system. For example, the system may automatically update score or possession information for the viewer.